peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Rough Trade
Rough Trade Records is an independent record label based in London, England. It was formed in 1978 by Geoff Travis who had opened a record store off Ladbroke Grove. Having successfully promoted and sold records by punk rock and early post-punk and indie pop bands such as the Smiths and Desperate Bicycles, Travis began to manage acts and distribute bands such as Scritti Politti and began the label, which was informed by left-wing politics and structured as a co-operative. Soon after, Rough Trade also set up a distribution arm that serviced independent retail outlets across Britain, a network that became known as the Cartel. Interest and investment of major labels in the UK indie scene in the late 1980s, as well as overtrading on behalf of Rough Trade's distribution wing, led to cash flow problems, and eventually to bankruptcy, forcing the label into receivership. However, Travis resurrected the label in the late 1990s, finding success with the Libertines, the Strokes and Antony and the Johnsons. The roster has been diverse, ranging stylistically through alternative rock, post-punk and new wave, garage rock, and psychedelic rock, but also art pop, folk, electronica, and soul. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links To Peel Rough Trade was a major hub of the UK independent music scene that came to dominate Peel's shows from the late 1970s. The DJ was initially aware of Rough Trade as a record shop near his mother's home in west London, and he continued to recommend its outlets to listeners for many years, long after the retail operation split from the associated Rough Trade record label and independent distribution network. Already an important national base for DIY music culture, including records and fanzines, Rough Trade launched its own label in 1977, with the release of 'Paris Maquis' by French punk outfit Métal Urbain, who did two Peel sessions. The DJ quickly became a vital radio outlet for many releases, including the fledgling label's first LP, “Inflammable Material” by Stiff Little Fingers, as well as landmark records by Cabaret Voltaire, Fall, Television Personalities, Robert Wyatt, Young Marble Giants and other session artists. The label eventually hit the commercial jackpot with The Smiths, who were huge favourites with both Peel and his listeners. The Smiths and the Sundays each topped the show's annual Festive Fifty rankings. After a period of inactivity in the 1990s, the label returned in the early 2000s with a new generation of artists, including the Strokes, who recorded a Peel session and enjoyed Festive Fifty success. In 2003, Peel played tracks from "25: Stop Me If You've Heard This One Before", a covers compilation celebrating the first quarter-century of the label, with artists from the current roster such as Belle & Sebastian and Detroit Cobras tackling classics from the Rough Trade back-catalogue. After Peel's death in 2004, Rough Trade founder Geoff TravisIn 2009, Travis recalled listening to Peel announcing 'The Unknown Soldier' by the Doors on Perfumed Garden.https://www.theguardian.com/music/2009/sep/10/johnny-marr-rough-trade-travis paid tribute to the DJ and his backing for the label: "Without John, I don't think Rough Trade would have been able to grow and support the artists we have. Most of our bands did their first radio session with him: the Fall, the Blue Orchids, the Smiths. Think of people like Mark E Smith and Ivor Cutler, who would probably have been consigned to the dustbin of history without him: these are some of the geniuses of our culture."https://www.theguardian.com/music/2004/oct/27/johnpeel.popandrock#gtra Festive Fifty According to The Festive Fifty by Mark Whitby (1st edition, 2005, pg195), Rough Trade had the most Festive Fifty entries of any label in Peel's lifetime (with 94, compared with 58 for Factory in second place). The list below, which is incomplete, covers Festive Fifty entries on Rough Trade; it does not include entries by Rough Trade artists on other labels. Please add further information if known. *Aztec Camera: 1982 Festive Fifty: Pillar To Post #24 // 1983 Festive Fifty: Oblivious #29 *Belle & Sebastian: 2003 Festive Fifty: Stay Loose #43 / Step Into My Office, Baby #11 *Boo Radleys: 1990 Festive Fifty: Kaleidoscope #21 *Camper Van Beethoven: 1986 Festive Fifty: Take The Skinheads Bowling #47 *Fall: 1980 Festive Fifty: Totally Wired #21 / How I Wrote 'Elastic Man' #26 // 1981 Festive Fifty: How I Wrote Elastic Man #32 // 1983 Festive Fifty: Wings #40 / Kicker Conspiracy #35 / The Man Whose Head Expanded #21 // 2000 Festive Fifty: Totally Wired AT#34 / How I Wrote Elastic Man AT#24 *Detroit Cobras: 2001 Festive Fifty: Shout Bama Lama #15 *James: 1989 Festive Fifty: Sit Down #08 *Jeffrey Lewis: 2002 Festive Fifty: The Chelsea Hotel Oral Sex Song #23 *Low: 2002 Festive Fifty: (That's How You Sing) Amazing Grace #36 / Canada #18 / In The Drugs #16 *Motorcycle Boy: 1987 Festive Fifty: Big Rock Candy Mountain #22 *Pigbag: 1981 Festive Fifty: Papa's Got A Brand New Pigbag #39 *Scritti Politti: 1981 Festive Fifty: 'The Sweetest Girl' #22 // 1982 Festive Fifty: 'The Sweetest Girl' AT#27 / Asylums In Jerusalem #18 / Faithless #13 *Smiths: 1983 Festive Fifty: This Charming Man #2 / Reel Around The Fountain #6 / Hand In Glove #9 / Handsome Devil #33 // 1984 Festive Fifty: How Soon Is Now #1 / Nowhere Fast #14 / What Difference Does It Make? #17 / William It Was Really Nothing #23 / Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now #24 / Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want #26 / Reel Around The Fountain #36 // 1985 Festive Fifty: The Boy With The Thorn In His Side #8 / The Headmaster Ritual #29 / That Joke Isn't Funny Anymore #31 / Meat Is Murder #32 / Well I Wonder #41 // 1986 Festive Fifty: There Is A Light That Never Goes Out #1 / Panic #5 / I Know It's Over #6 / The Queen Is Dead #7 / Ask #11 / Bigmouth Strikes Again #12 / Cemetery Gates #35 // 1987 Festive Fifty: Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me #5 / Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before #12 / Girlfriend In A Coma #15 / Paint A Vulgar Picture #21 / Sweet And Tender Hooligan #23 / Half A Person #24 / Death Of A Disco Dancer #25 / I Won't Share You #29 / Sheila Take A Bow #34 / I Started Something I Couldn't Finish #40 / Shoplifters Of The World Unite #45 // 2000 Festive Fifty: How Soon Is Now? AT#7 / There Is A Light That Never Goes Out AT#9 / This Charming Man AT#22 *Spizzenergi: 1980 Festive Fifty: Where's Captain Kirk? #40 *Stiff Little Fingers: 1978 Festive Fifty: Alternative Ulster #11 // 1979 Festive Fifty: Alternative Ulster #6 / Johnny Was #15 / // 1980 Festive Fifty: Alternative Ulster #9 / Johnny Was #16 // 1981 Festive Fifty: Alternative Ulster #16 / Johnny Was #24 // 1982 Festive Fifty: Alternative Ulster AT#18 / Johnny Was AT#29 *Strokes: 2001 Festive Fifty: Last Nite #05 / Hard To Explain #07 / The Modern Age #18 / New York City Cops #28 / Someday #46 *Sundays: 1989 Festive Fifty: Can't Be Sure #1 // 1990 Festive Fifty: Here's Where The Story Ends #36 // 2000 Festive Fifty: Can't Be Sure #AT47 *Unknown Cases: 1984 Festive Fifty: Masima Bele #26 *Weekend: 1982 Festive Fifty: A View From Her Room #43 *Woodentops: 1985 Festive Fifty: Well, Well, Well #48 / Move Me #19 *Robert Wyatt: 1982 Festive Fifty: Shipbuilding #2 // 1985 Festive Fifty: Wind Of Change #46 // 2000 Festive Fifty: Shipbuilding A'T#11' Sessions (Artists on the Rough Trade label who did sessions for Peel. List includes sessions when the artists were not on Rough Trade.) *Belle & Sebastian: (5 sessions, 2001-04) *Blue Orchids: (2 sessions, 1980-82) *Boo Radleys: (3 sessions, 1990-91) *Butterfly Child: (2 sessions, 1992-93) *Butthole Surfers: (2 sessions, 1987-88) *Cabaret Voltaire: (2 sessions, 1981-84) *Cornershop: (2 sessions, 1993-2002) *Ivor Cutler: (22 sessions, 1969-98) *Delta 5: (2 sessions, 1980) *Detroit Cobras: (2 sessions, 2003-04) *Dislocation Dance: (2 sessions, 1981-82) *Terry Edwards: (4 sessions, 1991-99) *Fall: (24 sessions, 1978-2004) *Galaxie 500: (2 sessions, 1989-90) *Go-Betweens: (2 sessions, 1982-84) *Heart Throbs: (2 sessions, 1989-90) *Gregory Isaacs: (2 sessions, 1981-82) *James: (4 sessions, 1983-90) *Laura Logic: (2 sessions, 1979-81) *Jeffrey Lewis: (1 session, 2002) *Low (4 sessions, 1999-2003) *Thomas Mapfumo: (1 session, 1998) *Métal Urbain: (2 sessions, 1978) *Microdisney: (6 sessions, 1983-86) *Monochrome Set: (3 sessions, 1979-80) *Motorcycle Boy: (1 session, 1987) *Pere Ubu: (1 session, 1989) *Pop Group: (1 session, 1978) *Prats: (1 session, 1979) *Prefects: (2 sessions, 1978-9) *Protex: (1 session, 1979) *Raincoats: (3 sessions, 1979-94) *Scritti Politti : (3 sessions, 1978-82) *Sandie Shaw: (1 session, 1988) *Slits: (3 sessions, 1977-81) *Smiths: (4 sessions, 1983-86) *Spizz Oil/Spizzenergi: (4 sessions, 1978-80) *St Johnny: (1 session, 1993) *Stars Of Heaven: (4 sessions, 1986-88) *Stiff Little Fingers: (5 sessions, 1978-81) *Strokes: (1 session, 2001) *Subway Sect: (2 sessions, 1977-78) *Sundays: (1 session, 1989) *Super Furry Animals: (5 sessions, 1996-2004) *Swell Maps: (3 sessions, 1978-80) *Television Personalities: (1 session, 1980) *This Heat: (2 sessions, 1977) *Ultramarine: (2 sessions, 1992-94) *Wire: (5 sessions, 1978-2002) *Woodentops: (3 sessions, 1984-86) *Robert Wyatt: (2 sessions, 1972-74) *Young Marble Giants: (1 session, 1980) Compilations (Plays by Peel of various artist (v/a) releases on Rough Trade Records, including co-releases with NME, plus releases under the Rough Trade Shops banner, distributed by Mute.) (cassette - NME / Rough Trade C81) NME / Rough Tapes COPY 001 *02 March 1981: Wah! Heat: 7,000 Names Of Wah *04 March 1981: Robert Wyatt: Born Again Cretin *04 March 1981: Scritti Politti: The "Sweetest Girl" *04 March 1981: Massed Carnaby St. John Cooper Clarkes: The Day My Pad Went Mad *09 March 1981]: Wah! Heat: 7,000 Names Of Wah *10 March 1981: Scritti Politti: The "Sweetest Girl" (aborted due to the tape playing at the wrong speed - a first says John. Suggests it might be the 10.5" DJ promo reel to reel.) *16 March 1981: Cabaret Voltaire: Raising The Count *17 March 1981: Raincoats: Shouting Out Loud *18 March 1981: Buzzcocks: You Can't *01 April 1981: Robert Wyatt: Born Again Cretin (LP - Soweto) *29 July 1982: S. Tshabalala: Ukwenza Kwendoda *06 March 1983 (BFBS): New Lucky Boys: Indoda (LP - Here's Egg On Your Face) *08 April 1986: Thomas Mapfumo: Hupenyu Wangu (All My Life) (cassette - C86) NME 022 *31 May 1986 (BFBS): We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: Console Me *31 May 1986 (BFBS): McCarthy: Celestial City *31 May 1986 (BFBS): Wedding Present: This Boy Can Wait (A Bit Longer!) *31 May 1986 (BFBS): Bogshed: Run To The Temple *04 June 1986: Close Lobsters: Firestation Towers *04 June 1986: Shop Assistants: It's Up To You *04 June 1986: Stump: Buffalo *07 June 1986 (BFBS): Age Of Chance: From Now On This Will Be Your God *10 June 1986: Age Of Chance: From Now On, This Will Be Your God *16 June 1986: Stump: Buffalo (LP - Lipstick Traces) *04 September 1993: Kleenex: Ü *10 September 1993 (BFBS): Kleenex: U (Angry Side) (CD – 25: Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before…) *01 October 2003: Detroit Cobras: Last Nite *01 October 2003: Belle & Sebastian: Final Day ;Rough Trade Shops (4xCD - Rough Trade Shops 25 Years) Mute *13 February 2001: Buzzcocks: Boredom *15 March 2001: TV Personalities: Part-Time Punks *22 March 2001 (Radio Eins): TV Personalities: Part-Time Punks (7" EP - Rough Trade Shops: Rock And Roll 1) Mute *22 October 2002: Detroit Cobras: Hey Sailor (2xCD - Rough Trade Shops - Counter Culture 2002) Mute *12 February 2003: Akufen: New Process *12 February 2003: Mountain Goats: See America Right *13 February 2003: Crossover: Phostographt *19 February 2003: Melt Banana: Creeps In A White Cake *20 February 2003: Pretty Girls Make Graves: Speakers Push The Air (2xCD - Rough Trade Shops Post Punk 01) Mute *18 June 2003: Gang Of Four: I Found That Essence Rare *25 June 2003: Slits: Shoplifting *26 June 2003 (Radio Eins): Gang Of Four: I Found That Essence Rare *28 August 2003 (Radio Eins): Au Pairs: You See Also *February 2003 (Peel's Record Box): V/A: 'Counter Culture 2002' (Rough Trade Shops) *A.R. Kane *Enemy Within *Bubbley Kaur *Paul Leary *Liliput *C86 Links *Wikipedia: Rough Trade Records *Wikipedia: Rough Trade (shops) *Rough Trade Records (official) *Rough Trade shops (official) *The Story Of Rough Trade Records (documentary, via YouTube) References Category:Record Labels Category:Compilations